


Asking Forgiveness

by flickawhip



Category: Tenko (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose asks forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking Forgiveness

The first time that Rose had come crawling to Blanche trying to apologize and ask forgiveness she had been rebuffed viciously. 

The second time that Rose had asked Blanche for forgiveness she had been given a slightly warmer response. Blanche had given in, needing the comfort of someone staying with her. She had been happy enough to let Rose curl up beside her. The girls around her had told her to let Rose back into her life and, after a while she had stopped trying to pretend she didn't miss her. Now, with Rose quietly sleeping at her side, she had smiled and let herself fall asleep.


End file.
